the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventurer's Guild
About The Guild Virtually all player characters of the campaign belong to the Guild. It is currently located in Saltcrest. In season one, the Adventurer's Guild was located in Havenholdt. The Adventurer’s Guild is the largest of the guilds licensed to accept Requisitions in Teol, and one of the few that existed in other countries of the world before the frontier even rose from the sea. Despite its rather conventional name and Guildmaster, The Adventurer’s Guild includes some of the most unique personalities and powerful warriors in Abalis. The Guild began building its halls on Teol right away, along with the initial construction of Havenholdt and Saltcrest. For the first two years of Teol’s new existence, these settlements sprang up and gathered supplies as the Council’s scouts, Firbolg Rangers and Druids, explored and bonded with the land to learn as much as they could. Unfortunately, only just over half of these scouts returned, suggesting new and unknown dangers. Those who did return told of the many wonders of the frontier in natural formations and long-decaying ruins. Now, two years later, the Council has finally opened the Requisition process, and the Adventurer’s Guild stands among numerous rivals to gather renown and riches as they explore and settle the land. ' ' Positions and Hierarchy The Guild has a lot of members, and all are divisible into certain levels and a few special positions. At the top is the Guildmaster. The Guildmaster is a more administrative position than those adventurers who fill it tend to be used to. Although a Guildmaster may quest when it is a mission of particular importance, they primarily maintain relations with other necessary organizations and dispatch members as needed. The Guildmaster also has the final say on just about everything that happens in the guild, but can be deposed by an Arbiter. The next level below Guildmaster is that of Captain. Captains are seasoned veterans and the Guild’s heavy hitters. They deal with the day-to-day interactions with other guild members and often perform some delegated public relations functions. Of course, their primary purpose is to take on the Guild’s toughest missions. The lower levels of the Guild descend from Journeyman to Apprentice. Journeymen tend to be tough fighters and competent adventurers who have proved themselves through accomplishing guild missions. They have more freedoms on taking on jobs of their own, and often craft or otherwise acquire resources for the Guild. The Apprentices are at the bottom of the ladder, and really just go on missions. They depend on the Quartermaster for equipment, but are usually given express authority to keep whatever they find out on missions. Exceptions are frequent however, and if there is a particularly valuable item to be found by Requisition, the Guild will often require that it be turned in, even if Journeymen or Apprentices are the ones who found it. Among this hierarchy, a few special positions are available for particularly trustworthy and competent members. First, the Arbiter, a position available only to Captain, hears disputes between guild members and sets them right, often deferring to the Guildmaster unless they are a party to the dispute. Second, one Chapter Head exists for each Guild location, selected from the ranks of the Captains. Currently, the Adventurer’s Guild only has two locations in Teol, one in Havenholdt and one in Saltcrest, so there are only two appointed Chapter Heads at present. Journeymen are eligible for two specific positions, Quartermaster and Stablemaster. Both positions include a staff at the member’s command, so the member can still be available for missions. The Quartermaster deals with distribution of available guild gear appropriate for upcoming missions. The Stablemaster performs the same function with animals for transport or tracking. Members Current * Aligrax Behlin (Saltcrest Arbiter) * Aius the Machine * Big Swahn Ronson (Former Havenholdt Quartermaster) * Blue Shen * Christian Pahldrick * Daervon * Daimora Evayne (Saltcrest Chapter Head) * Deadeye Cassidy * Delmeena Fellydelly (Former Havenholdt Arbiter) * Draken Dorris * Dray Stormheart * Duncan Stardust * Elari Windriver * Fenli (Or: The Rogue Formerly Known as Mad Mag the Magpie) * Fishbone * Gideon Valardon * Hedwyn Blackwell * Holt Crestfall (Guildmaster) * Iosin the Beloved * Ira Sil'naya Vera * Jareth * Jett Merander * Kalvor Trueheart * Liette * Lorna "Lori" Burrfoot * Ludimir Sassafrass * Manny Quinn * Maz Kurgan * Maz Levyis (Saltcrest Quartermaster) * Mouse * Orion Ravenswood * Quinlinn Wynd * Ragnus Stoneleaf (Saltcrest Stablemaster) * Riva Mithdragta * Rolling "Mike" Steppes * Rouge * Runa Volgen (Former Havenholdt Stablemaster) * Shoxx Breaker * Siobhan McCarraig * Talvyrae Lolthelyl * Vixen * Xinxer Algrim * Yorcrath Be'elzendeb Former (Deceased or Departed) * William Bain Deceased * Dock Foltest Deceased * Auntie Bev Deceased * Leeford Firpines (Deceased) Affiliates * Reese McCupson (Bartender Extraordinaire) * Brelyna Do'Urden Category:World Category:Teol